


Magnetic Pull

by Roksiel



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksiel/pseuds/Roksiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>As twisted versions of Yin and Yang, they could no longer deny the irresistible magnetic force pulling them together.</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokumi/gifts).



[ ](http://roksiel.deviantart.com/art/Magnetic-Pull-544249606)

It was still early in the morning when the sounds of a new battle between two of Ikebukuro’s deadliest forces resounded throughout the streets, causing the frightful pedestrians to scuffle out of the way as fast as their feet carried them.

“Izaya!” Shizuo roared as he picked up a vending machine and threw it in his foe’s direction, holding his breathe for a second as he wondered if the unusual weapon would hit its target.

Izaya dodged it at the last second as if to taunt the man and snickered as he pulled out and flicked open his switchblade.

“What’s wrong, Shizu-chan? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning~?” Izaya asked as though he had some inside information that only he was privy to.

“You’d know,” Shizuo muttered under his breathe as he moved to uproot the closest stop sign. It was way too early to deal with the flea, but now that Izaya was in Ikebukuro, Shizuo had no choice but to remind the smug bastard smirking at him why it had been a bad idea to make him angry the night before. Only the parasitic insect smirking at him could make Shizuo’s blood thrum the way it did, and the impulse to chase was impossible to resist.

“What? I didn’t catch that,” Izaya said and made a show of raising his right hand to his ear as though he was straining to hear what Ikebukuro’s monster was mumbling about.

Shizuo’s grip around the stop sign tightened and the chase began like it was supposed to every time Izaya showed his face in Ikebukuro. It was Izaya who sought him out most of the time, but on this particular occasion Shizuo had tracked the man down after hearing whispers about a certain shady informant conducting business in Ikebukuro.

“Ne, Shizu-chan, unlike you, I have work to do, so how about you go back to the hole you crawled out of this morning and leave us hard-working citizens in peace?” Izaya suggested, his mocking words mingling with the symphony of rushed footsteps accompanied by startled cries whenever either of them had to push people out of their way.

“I don’t want to hear that from a parasite!” Shizuo bit back as he flung the stop sign in Izaya’s direction, the thing nearly skewering the insect that was too busy laughing at Shizuo’s attempt to insult him.

Shizuo’s heart nearly stopped when he realized that he could’ve seriously killed Izaya and the flea seemed to be just as shocked because the bastard was no longer laughing or trying to rile him up with insults. The chase continued in relative silence after that until Shizuo finally succeeded in cornering Izaya in a closed-off alley.

“Looks like you caught me,” Izaya remarked as he raised his switchblade and pointed it in his opponent’s direction. There were a few more things he wanted to say, but it looked like Shizuo had heard enough because the brute lunged himself at Izaya after lighting up a cigarette, the beast swapping deadly punches for switchblade slashes until the fight ended in a stalemate.

“What now?” Izaya asked in a strained voice. Shizuo’s hand was tightly wrapped around his throat and yet Izaya couldn’t stop smirking as he stared the beast in those light brown, almost yellow-tinted eyes.

“That’s up to you, isn’t it?” Shizuo said and swallowed thickly when the switchblade pressed into his throat was pulled back just a little.

“It always is~” Izaya answered in a singsong voice after lowering the arm holding the weapon.

After relinquishing his hold on Izaya’s throat, Shizuo grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him closer. “You should be more careful from now on."

“It’s Shizu-chan’s fault for really trying to kill me earlier,” Izaya complained, pouting. “The one who should be more careful is a certain dumb protozoan with inhuman strength, but I guess that it’s my fault for expecting too much out of your two neurons.”

Shizuo snorted and tightened his grip on Izaya’s stupid-looking furry jacket. “Why only two?”

“One for simply existing and another one to allow movement,” Izaya answered, smirk widening. “And we both know that Shizu-chan can move, don’t we?”

The comment must’ve gotten Shizuo flustered because the beast picked up the sunglasses hanging from his bartender’s suit breast pocket and put them on.

“Damn flea,” Shizuo muttered before turning around. “I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Maybe~” Izaya answered and then waited for a while longer after Shizuo had disappear around the corner before finally pocketing his switchblade and leaving as well.

The _maybe_ was a definite _yes_ though, because Izaya had stopped denying the irresistible magnetic force pulling them together a long time ago.

_We're such twisted versions of Yin and Yang, aren't we, Shizu-chan?_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the drawing on: [deviantArt](http://roksiel.deviantart.com/art/Magnetic-Pull-544249606), [tumblr](http://roksiel.tumblr.com/image/123298794220), [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Roksiel/photos/a.540650299357570.1073741830.539998569422743/829517413804189/?type=3&theater), [pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=51280940)
> 
> Thank you for reading and viewing~


End file.
